Living on a prayer
by Storybrooke
Summary: "Mientras se abría pasó en el Argo II decidió la razón del odio de la diosa del matrimonio. Lo que más le molestaba a Hera, era que Zeus jamás la miraría como Percy la miraba a ella." Perspectiva de Annabeth. Antes de MoA.


_Porque siempre es genial meterse en la cabeza de Annabeth y creer que Percy es mío._

_Recopilación de ideas de gente awesome en mi vida demigod y en twitter. _

* * *

**_Living on a prayer._**

_"We've got to hold on to what we've got 'cause it doesn't make a difference __if we make it or not. We've got each other and that's a lot. For love - we'll give it a shot"_

* * *

Annabeth enredó sus manos en su cabello por millonésima vez aquella mañana. Pasó sus dedos por su rostro y tomó una respiración profunda. Sus músculos estaban tensos y había algo en el ambiente que la hacía sentir intranquila. Intentó relajarse. Intentó imaginar formas en las nubes. Patético para una hija de Atenea. Intentó hacer plan c, d, e y así continuar con todas las letras del abecedario por si los primeros planes salían mal a la hora del encuentro con el campamento romano. Intentó hacer un pequeño discurso en su cabeza de lo que le diría a Percy cuando lo viera.

Intentó. Pero…

¿Y si Percy no estaba en el Campamento Júpiter? ¿Y si Percy no la reconocía? ¿Y si Percy ya no la quería?

¿Y si Percy…? Con aquella preguntaba se levantaba todas las mañanas desde que le arrebataron –porque eso era lo que había pasado, a la Gran Señora del Olimpo, envidiosa y amargada se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de abducir a su novio y borrarle todos los recuerdos-. Y con esa misma preguntaba se acostaba todas las noches. La incertidumbre y la preocupación la habían comenzado a derrumbar pieza por pieza. Rezaba todo el tiempo que los dioses se apiadasen de ella. Tenía una lista bastante grande de todos los dioses a los que echarle la culpa por lo que ella estaba pasando. Hera y Afrodita encabezaban la lista.

Recorrió con suavidad las cuencas hechas en arcilla que jamás abandonaban su cuello, y se centró en una en especial. La cuenca de Percy. Aquella de color azul adornada con un tridente que todos los campistas habían adquirido cuando el hijo de Poseidón había llegado al lugar. La admiró por un par de segundos y suspiró. Cantidades de recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza de manera involuntaria, haciendo que su corazón latiera a un ritmo inconstante.

La primera vez que había visto a Percy realmente no quería decirle que babeaba cuando dormía pero fue la primera cosa coherente que se le pasó por la cabeza luego de que el abriera sus tormentosos y dulces ojos verdes y la hicieran dudar de todo. Tuvo que sonreír, solo tenía doce años en ese entonces. Aunque ambos habían crecido, Percy seguía babeando mientras dormía. a pesar de esto, era increíble lo lejos que habían llegado.

Recordó todas las veces que habían estado a punto de morir. Todas las veces en que las misiones parecían imposibles. Recordó cada momento en el que sentía que ya no podía más. Y en cada uno de esos momentos, recordó la mirada de Percy, impasible, llena de vida y dedicada solo para ella. Aquella mirada que le decía que no se rindiera, que él estaba allí.

Recordó cuando pensó que realmente lo había perdido en la erupción del volcán. Había rogado a todos los dioses que lo trajeran a ella a salvo y ninguna plegaria le fue respondida. Por un buen asqueroso tiempo sufrió la supuesta pérdida de Percy, pero cuando lo vio regresar fue como si le hubiesen infundido un nuevo aire y fue justo en ese momento que se dio cuenta que no quería perderlo nunca. Que el pensamiento de un mundo sin Percy Jakcson era inconcebible.

No era un secreto que él había terminado en Ogigia con Calipso, por mucho que Percy quisiera creer que sí. La realidad era que a Annabeth no le molestaba porque si Percy había regresado era porque él lo había decidido. Había renunciado a posiblemente una de las mujeres más hermosas del universo, una vida tranquila e inmortalidad, por regresar al campamento.

Recordó la Battalla en Manhattan. Como había luchado a su lado sin miedo, como la había defendido con ferocidad cuando resultó herida. Recordó su mirada que le rogaba que no lo dejase. Pero recordó como rechazó la inmortalidad frente a los dioses griegos, regalo dado por el mismísimo Zeus en persona, y lo hizo mirándola a ella. Solo a ella.

Él rechazó la inmortalidad por ella.

Él la protegió desde que tenían doce años. Él la respetó, la ayudo y la comprendió.

Él le regaló su amistad antes de su amor.

Él la enamoró.

Él la llevó a Paris. Ese detalle le sumaba puntos porque él era Percy, raramente se acordaba de las fechas importantes y tenía detalles tan románticos con ella. No es como que las situaciones lo permitiesen siempre. Lo más romántico entre ellos dos era siempre estar llenos de algún líquido viscoso mientras luchan con un monstruo de más de tres metros.

Pero lo más importante era que él la amaba. Al menos Annabeth esperaba eso.

Aquello la catapultó a la realidad nuevamente. Su corazón le dolía y su respiración le fallaba. Cerró los ojos comenzando a tomar aire varias veces y dejó que el sol calentase su rostro. Pasó su mano con dureza por sus hombros y cuello forzándolos a relajarse.

Con los ojos cerrados imaginó los labios de Percy. Obligó a su memoria a recordar a la perfección sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa problemática. Su cabello oscuro y desordenado. La calidez de su voz mientras le decía _chica sabia_.

"Annabeth," la voz de Piper la interrumpió en su ensoñación. Cambió rápidamente el rostro y se giró.

"¿Qué? ¿Sucede algo?" preguntó de inmediato. No era su turno por lo que si la llamaban era porque algo iba mal. Piper negó.

"Vamos a comer," le respondió.

"Oh."

"¿Nos acompañas?"

"Seguro," sonrió. Piper le devolvió la sonrisa y desapareció.

Demoró un rato en decidirse a entrar. Miró al cielo por última vez e hizo algo que pensó jamás en su vida que haría. Rogó a Hera de que Percy estuviese a salvo en el Campamento Júpiter.

Seguía odiando a la diosa con todo su ser pero hasta un hijo de Ares sabía que debía mantener ciertas pases con la reina del Olimpo.

Se preguntó por qué la diosa la odiaba tanto. A ella y a Percy. Es decir, ellos la habían hecho enojar, bueno, especialmente ella pero parecía como si su desagrado por ellos fuese por otra cosa.

Soltó un último suspiro y se encaminó al improvisado comedor. Mientras se abría pasó en el Argo II decidió la razón del odio de la diosa del matrimonio.

Lo que más le molestaba a Hera, era que Zeus jamás la miraría como Percy la miraba a ella.

Y con ese pensamiento feliz en su cabeza dejó que el peso del día se saliera de su cuerpo.

* * *

**Σοφία.**


End file.
